degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lose Yourself (1)
An episode of Season 11. Main Plot K.C. is singing to Tyson when Marisol comes to talk to him. He tries to break off their fling because Jenna is coming back to Degrassi. Jenna then walks up to both her and Marisol's displeasure. Jenna reveals she can come back, but she must find childcare for the baby while she's gone. K.C. suggests a few alternatives, but Jenna turns them all down. She goes to a group of mothers to see what they did when they were in her situation. When meeting with some of the mothers (who have nannies and buy expensive things for their children.), Jenna finds out that nannies are extremely expensive. Lisa comes home to find Tyson on the floor crying. Calming him down she calls Jenna, whom she reprimands for leaving the baby alone. Jenna breaks down and admits she cannot go back to school and she needs time away. When questioned about what she did when she was in Jenna's situation, Lisa reveals she never went back to school and did not deal well with being alone. She offers to switch her work shifts to nights and watch Tyson in the mornings and afternoons so Jenna can go back to school. Jenna protests, but Lisa insists and they agree. Jenna walks upon K.C. and Marisol flirting and happily tells him that she's coming back to school part time. K.C., of course is less than enthused. The next day Jenna reunites with Alli, and chats with her and Dave, which is interrupted by the teacher, who begins the lesson of WikiLeaks. Dave attempts to alert Jenna about her leakage (which happens to mothers who breast feed), which the teacher also notices and dismisses her to the bathroom. Jenna talks to Alli in the hallway. Alli tells her that Marisol and K.C. are co-captains which is why he ditched Jenna (they were supposed to eat lunch together) for dodgeball. Jenna explains her leakage in class to Alli, who comforts her and tells her to find something to do at Degrassi. Alli goes to eat lunch with Jenna. Jenna and Sav agree to help each other out. At home, Jenna finishes changing Tyson, but suddenly gets inspiration for the music and leaves him unattended on the changing pad, where he falls off. At the emergency room Jenna and K.C. argue and the nurse overhears. According to the nurse, it's policy to report them to Social Services because of the nature of Tyson's injuries and that K.C. and Jenna are teen parents. Subplot Sav admires Ms. Oh while working on a project with Chantay (who suggests that he has a crush on Ms.Oh which Sav denies quickly). Ms.Oh asks Sav for help with something at lunchtime, an offer which he quickly accepts. Sav arrives early to their meeting and nervously waits for Ms.Oh. Mo and another girl walk in as Winnie talks about touring with a band. She reveals that it is a contest to see who can come up with the best score for the play. Sav and Mo work on their scores. Sav's is lovely string music (inspired by Ms.Oh) while Mo's is an upbeat techno piece. Mo also implies an attraction to Ms.Oh. When showing their scores to Ms.Oh, Sav gets picked, although Ms.Oh suggests he works with Mo. Sav does get help from Jenna, which Mo overhears. Mo also steals Sav's IPod. Sav is tearing through his locker and Mo walks up and reveals he took Sav's music player. Mo blackmails Sav into letting him be co-composer (he heard Sav's song, "Oh Girl", which is about Ms.Oh). Third Plot Jake walks Clare to class, and when she tries to make a date for that night he replies that he can't make it as he's building sets for the play that evening. Afterwards, in class, Clare questions Adam about Eli's motives concerning Jake and the play. Adam brushes off this notion and teases Clare about it. Clare, shocked, messes up their chemical experiment. Clare interrupts Eli and Fiona's work on the play to convince Eli not to gossip about her around Jake. Eli puts Clare on edge by referring to Jake as "out of the picture soon enough", and walking away laughing in a very unstable way. Clare later goes through Eli's bag and almost gets caught by Jake. She gets worried when she sees Eli has Jake doing things such as hanging lights on an unsteady rafter. Quotes= Quotes *Eli about (Jake): "He'll be out of the picture soon enough." Clare: "Whoa, wait. 'Out of the picture?' What is that suppose to mean?" Eli: "Oh, Clare. Always so curious." *K.C.: "Were you even paying attention?" Jenna: "Do not accuse me of being a bad mother!" *Clare to (Adam): "Do you think Eli would sabotage my relationship with Jake?" *Jake to (Clare): "You know I'm glad I finally found something to do at Degrassi." *kiss* "You know... besides you." *Mo: "But it's so damn catchy!" *Jenna: "Don't be such an ass!" |-| Trivia= Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song "Lose Yourself" by Eminem. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mo Mashkour. *Child Services is notified about Tyson's accident. *In this episode, it is revealed that Sav has a crush on Ms. Oh. *This is the second that child services is called. The first was Everything She Wants. |-| Gallery= Gallery degrassi_lose_03hr.jpg degrassi_lose_04hr.jpg degrassi_lose_05hr.jpg Tumblr lpqq5uVIj31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq53DKR31qct0ifo1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-08-14 at 5.48.02 PM.png Tumblr lpqq4fZsxS1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq3r8T2G1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq2udEAq1qct0ifo1 500.jpg ReturnJM.jpg Tumblr lpqq1sIvvr1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqq0j4sah1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpzpIVPw1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpxg9Zgd1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Tumblr lpqpuhSxH11qct0ifo1 500.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0067.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0154.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0213.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0694.jpg.jpg jji.jpg ddi.jpg vvk.jpg ccv.jpg bbq.jpg xxf.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1116-jenna.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1116-kc.jpg |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Indiana"'' by The Strumbellas - Played when Jenna suprises K.C. at Little Miss Steaks. |-| Links= Links *Download Lose Yourself (1) *Watch Lose Yourself (1) Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Family Issues Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Rivalry Category:Cheating Category:Crushes Category:Episodes